Is experience always good?
by kirame-luvsartandpoetry
Summary: Hmm, I wonder what happens in the daily life of Konoha's leaf ninja... I wonder how Sai and Ino are doing... well read this short story to find out what exiting and LOVELY things go on...


Is experience _always_ good?

(Jiraiya)

Wow! Look at that girl! She is one hell of a hottie! The restaurant was crowded but all I could see was… her… Long hazel hair, sparkling blue eyes, red lush glossy lips and a body fit for a model! She swung over to me with my plate of food. The sweet smell she wore spread across the room and filled my nose with love! Let's try my charm on her!

"Here you go Jiraiya-sama" she giggled between her words.

"Hey sexy, wanna join me" I gave her a toothy grin.

"Hehe don't call me sexy like that… hehe" she giggled in the cutest way!

"Oh I'd love to" she said she'd love to!

"The only thing that's stopping me is" she said stopping… wait a minute…SHE SAID STOPPING!

"Is my boss!"

"Relax take sometime off I'll show him if he messes with you!"

"Oh my you're so skilled in the art of chess!"

"Well what can I… huh?!?!" I don't even know what a pond is!

"Why thank you, will you join me for a game?"

"I don't see why not!" I realized that the girl was way over there at the other table adoring Shikamaru's obsession over chess! I smacked my forehead in defeat…

(Shikamaru)

I left the restaurant after a game of chess with a waitress. I wonder why Jiraiya was giving me such a horrible look? I walked towards the inner part of town looking for something interesting to do. A while later I stumbled across Kiba who was there feeding his dog.

"There you go Akamaru!" the dog barked and dug into his food rather than into the ground.

"Hey Kiba!" Kiba looked up to see me standing right there

"Shikamaru, wanna have some dog food?" Kiba asked. Is he crazy?

"N-no thanks I don't really eat Hiramoko's doggy food with extra bugs…"

"Suit your self!"

(Kiba)

Lee was exercising non stop a couple of meters away.

"Ten thousand nine hundred and fifty one, ten thousand nine hundred and two, ten thousand nine hundred and fifty three, ten thousand nine hundred and fifty four…." Lee just never stopped. Didn't he ever get tired of from all those pushups? His strategies were not even strategies! His last strategy was: 'if you have guts you can defeat the enemy!' Okay it worked but still! We need a plan too! A visual one, which you can actually go according to!

(Lee)

"Eleven thousand!" I was done for the afternoon only. This is just a warm up! I leaned against the wall to peacefully rest for a while but a loud noise broke the silence.

"Sakura-chan wanna go out on a… date… please!" Naruto smiled in the cheesiest way he ever could.

(Naruto)

"Baka (idiot)! You're too close and you're always broke!" her fist was coming for me! I decided to make a run for it before she breaks every bone in my body! Running all over the place in circles wasn't such a bright idea… Sakura, triumphantly fixed a hard core punch in my face! My cheek was obviously bruised. Hinata shyly hid behind a tree watching in awe.

"N-naruto-kun!" she was shocked by Sakura's move.

"Hey Hinata, do _you_ want to go out with me then?" I angrily asked. What am I saying?

Hinata gasped. In the process of doing so, she sucked in all the air in the world and held her breath. Her face looked like tomato!

"W-what?!?!" sadly Hinata fainted… again… why does she do that? I mean I asked Sakura out and she punched me… well at least fainting is better then getting a punch! I picked her up and walked over to a tree. With her back against the tree I fanned her with my hands so she could wake up!

Sai was over there reading his _books_ loitering around near Ino's house. That guy will never get it!

(Sai)

Love is an action of responsibility. Love may be at first sight or may come slowly… Hmm have I ever encountered this… love before?

Sakura was walking around idly. She spotted me reading a book and soon decided to talk to me.

"Sai… how many times have I told you that you can't really feel something just by reading. You have to experience it; you have to feel it for yourself. Okay?" Sakura nicely told me.

"Okay"

She smiled and said "Oh I almost forgot I have some important work to do for Tsunade-sama. See you later!" Sakura waved and ran off.

(Kakashi)

Standing nearby the LOVELY sight I was obviously reading the books I always treasured but my attention span narrowed down to zero after I heard Sakura's horrible loud, deafening and pointless speech. Why was she such a loud person?! Not to mention that she also beats the crap out of any guy who messes with her.

(Sai)

I absorbed everything she said and tried to analyze it. So if I ask someone out it would cause the other to feel love? I questioned but then tried relating Sakura's words to the book I was reading: That is responsibility because you have to take care of the bond you have so your love does not break apart? I guess what I interpreted from her was right…

I was only half way through my book when Ino appeared to be right in front of me.

"What are you reading Sai?" she asked so inquisitively.

If I lie that would not be very nice but if it's for a good cause then I suppose it can be done. That was what my book about 'lying' read.

"Nothing" It wasn't a lie but just an excuse. A few seconds later I realized… that she could see the cover of my book!!!

"A book on love eh?" she joked. "Well you don't need a book for that…" her voice lowered down. Her blue eyes gave me the strangest feeling that she was going to do something to me… I just didn't know what. Ino grabbed the book from my hand and threw it to the other side, where Kakashi-sensei was sitting.

(Kakashi)

"Ow!" Ino threw a book at me which unfortunately landed on my head! I grabbed the book and held it in my hand to see what it was

"What's this?" …. A book about love! Why the heck would… actually since I read all the books Jiraiya gives me and also because Jiraiya is a pervert… I have no right to ask why or stop him from reading this book. Sai is merely nowhere on the road to love and I am on the verge of finishing that road… but what the heck I'll read both books at the same time! I read the two books but watched Ino and Sai carefully. Ino grabbed Sai's clothes and threw him into her house… Forget the two stories in front of me, there's one going on right now! Ino ran into her house after she threw Sai in… The house looked like an earthquake was happening! It rattled about in the strangest way...

A few _hours_ later….

Sai walked out like he just had ten bottles of sake… Ino's fish net ties were on his head and red lipstick covered his… entire face!!! Ino stood at the door. Her long blonde hair drapped down part of her face and… her… skirt wasn't… on!!! She was wearing… underwear… I think!

"Come by any time and I'll teach you a lot more. This is just the begging" she smiled a cheeky smile and stepped back into her house…

"I think I understand love now… I love experience!" Sai blurted out and… fainted!

Naruto and Hinata were there too… watching all this happen!!!!!!!

(Naruto)

"I thought I fainted too often but N-naruto-kun… what just happened?" Hinata was finally awake but only saw half of what happened and asked a question I could not answer without being a little over excited...

"Hinata… you just missed the worlds biggest sex earthquake!"

"Huh! You did w-what!?!?!?…" the poor girl passed out again. She thought I actually… you know… Ah never mind!!!!!

* * *

authors note: I got a _little... _carried away at the last part and this is a major change from what I usually write... umm hope you liked it :P


End file.
